


I Do Nothing But Try To Forget You

by rice_milk



Category: Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pining, Pining Proteus, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rice_milk/pseuds/rice_milk
Summary: A look into how Proteus felt when Sinbad left Syracuse.
Relationships: Proteus/Sinbad (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas)
Kudos: 22





	I Do Nothing But Try To Forget You

**Author's Note:**

> I recently re-watched Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas and I realized that in the beginning, Proteus said he hasn't seen Sinbad in 10 years?!  
> I wrote this little drabble because I headcanon that Proteus didn't actually marry Marina within those 10 years because he was waiting for Sinbad to return.
> 
> I think that love can fade over time and Proteus ended up being more accepting towards Marina but his true love is and always was Sinbad.

“Now that you and the Ambassador are officially engaged, It would be best to start the wedding plans.” The advisor cleared his throat to get the prince’s attention.

Proteus’ gaze shifted away from the ocean and to the mosaic tiles down on the floor. “Is this really necessary right now?” Proteus hid his hands behind his back and started tugging at his numb fingers. “We barely even know each other yet…” His head was screaming for him to run down the marble corridors and lock himself in his room.

“That is enough Proteus,” his father reprimanded. “This is your duty, Syracuse must build a stronger relationship with Thrace.” His voice softened in a way only Proteus could recognize, “This is the best way. Trust your father.”

Proteus felt an ache in his chest. “What if I can’t love her?” The prince felt like he was betraying _someone_.

“Give her some time, she is a lovely woman. All you need is some time.” With that, the king left, and his advisors followed.

Alone again, Proteus looked out onto the sea and watched the waves churn. The gentle moon was waning but the light was still as bright as ever.

 _“Sinbad,”_ Proteus thought, _“please come back.”_

Since the engagement was announced, Sinbad left without saying goodbye. Leaving Proteus in complete desolation for months. Proteus could still imagine Sinbad’s rich brown eyes, how soft his lips looked and how he could never forget the feeling of being with him. Even Sinbad’s laughter somehow made him feel safe. Not being with him and not seeing him has been taking a toll on the prince. Lately, all he had been trying to do is trying to forget him but every night he still finds himself watching the sea.

Proteus wrapped his arms around himself and kept watching the horizon illuminated by moonlight.

_“Please come back. Because I never got to tell you that love you...”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this! It hurt me too!  
> I love Proteus's pleasant characterization a lot and I wonder what goes on in that head of his. 
> 
> I just wanted to write a little something for a ship that I really like. I wanted to contribute :)


End file.
